Allison's Teenage Breakdown
by EO4EVER
Summary: Allison has a teenage breakdown and Adam is trying to help her. He needs his litthe spitfire back. Adison. Really bad, I'm just bored. LOL.


Allison's Teenage Breakdown

**Paring:** Adison

**Summary: **Allison has a teenage breakdown and Adam is trying to help her. Adison. Really bad, I'm just bored. LOL.

XXX

Adam Lambert walked into Allison Iraheta's bedroom to find her on the bed crying.

"Allie?" he whispered.

"Get out Adam," she responded.

"What's wrong?" he asked, ignoring what she had told him.

"I told you to leave me alone," she said, her head still in her pillow, tears running down her face. He closed the door and walked over to her.

"What is it baby girl?" he asked. She turned over and faced him. He saw all the tears on her face and started to get really worried.

"I don't know now got the heck out of my room!" she shouted at him. Adam sighed but walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him. Adam walked to the living room where Matt and Kris were. Danny was out doing god knows what.

"So where's Allie?" Kris asked.

"In her room. I'm worried, man. She is crying but she doesn't know why," Adam explained. Matt and Kris looked at each other.

"Wanna go get lunch Matt? Okay, good lets go," said Kris, without even waiting for a response from Matt. Adam yanked on Kris' arm.

"Okay. You obviously know something that I don't. What is wrong with my Allie?" Adam asked.

"I think that she is having a girl teenage moment or something. I don't really know if that is what's happening, but it sounds like it. My sister had those all the time." Kris replied to Adam, ignoring the fact that he had called Allison _his_ Allison.

"Huh?" Adam asked, obviously clueless to the whole situation.

Kris groaned at the clueless rocker. "She doesn't know what's wrong. You just need to do what she tells you to, but be there for her. Ya know what, I don't really know what to do. Call her parents and ask them. Now good buy," Kris grabbed his jacket and car keys.

"Good luck man, you are going to need it," Matt said, patting him on the back. That left Adam with a stubborn Allison.

He sighed but got up and headed to Allison's room. He knocked on the door. There was no response, so he opened the door.

"Al?" he asked. What he got was a pillow hurled at his head by a grumpy Allison.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving," he mumbled. Adam walked out of the room, once again shutting the door behind him and walked into his room. He got out his cell phone and found Allison's home phone number.

"Adam?" It was her mom.

"Hi Mrs. Iraheta. Um… I don't really know what is wrong with Allison right now," he said.

"Is she okay?" she asked, all panicked.

"I don't know," he answered. That was the truth. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but he was determined to find put. "Kris said that she might be having a girl teenage moment or something."

"Oh, well that is probably what is going on. Does she want you to leave her alone?" Allison's mother replied.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Is she crying?"

"Yeah," he answered again. "What do I do? I hate seeing her like this."

"Well, I can come down there,"

"No. I can take care of her. I just don't know what to do"

"Just don't leave her alone no matter what she says,"

"Oops," said Adam.

"It's okay. And give her ice cream. That always makes her feel better. Then read her chicken soup books. You'll know what they are when you see them. They are with her other books. Are you sure that you don't want me to come down there?" Mrs. Iraheta asked Adam again.

"Yeah, I'm sure. And thanks for the help,"

"Good luck. You are gonna need it,"

"That is exactly what Matt said," Adam chuckled. He hung up his cell phone and put it back in his pocket. He then proceeded into the kitchen to make Allison a bowl of ice cream.

Adam walked up to where Allison did her studying and grabbed two of the book that her mom told him about. He got the one called _Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul _and another one called _Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul IV. _

Adam then walked into her room. He managed to open the door without dropping everything. Adam walked to her bed and put the books and the ice cream down.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone," she said. She had stopped crying now, but was about to again any second.

He sat on the edge of her bed next to her and rubbed her back. Then she started crying again. "Shh," he said. "It's alright baby," She turned over and looked at him.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" she asked through her tears. Allison turned back over and dug her head into the pillow.

"Because," he said. "I care about you. You know that. And I hate seeing you this way. Anyways, I brought you some ice cream," She turned back over and faced him once again.

"You talked to my mom, didn't you?" Allison asked.

"Yeah. And I got two of your chicken soup books… please Allie, talk to me,"

Allison looked Adam. "Give me me ice cream," Adam laughed and gave her the bowl of ice cream.

"That's my girl," he said. Allison sat up and took the ice cream from him. She then scooted over and patted the seat next to her, motioning for Adam to lie down next to her. Adam layed down next to her. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him.

Allison finished the ice cream and put the bowl on her nightstand. Adam was playing with her hair, running his hands through her red hair.

"Will you stop that?" she snapped at him. "Sorry Adam. I snapped. Stupid teenager moments,"

"It's okay baby girl," he responded, kissing her on the head. Half of Allison's body was draped over Adam's and nuzzled her head into his neck. They stayed like that for a while until Adam felt hot tears dropping onto his neck.

"Allie?" he asked. He was worried about her. Truly worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she mumbled. Allie put her arm around Adam's neck and held onto him. He started to rub her back, trying to get her to calm down. She just cried harder into Adam's shoulder.

"Shh," Adam whispered into her ear. "It's okay baby girl. It's okay to cry."

Allison shivered as Adam whispered into her ear. She was going insane and she knew it. Yes, she was having a teenage breakdown, but she was sure that Adam had helped trigger it. Along with all the stress of American Idol and school and all of that other stuff. She knew that she didn't think of Adam as a big brother. Who could? He was unbelievably hot and caring. It was impossible to not fall in love with him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as she got up off of him. Allison wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"Why do you care?" she snapped at him. Allison was now sitting at the edge of her bed and was looking down at the floor. Adam sighed and sat next to her.

"I care about you, Al. You know that," he replied.

"I know," she cried. She fell into his embrace and cried on his shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay," he kissed her on the head and put his arm around her back. He then pulled her on to his lap. She cuddled up in his arms.

"How about I go make you some lunch, okay?" he asked her. Allison looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay," she responded. "Can we have grilled cheese?"

"Sure baby," he kissed her forehead and they got up. They made lunch and ate it. When they were done Kris, Matt, and Danny were still not back so they just went back into Allison's room.

Now Adam and Allison were cuddled back up on her bed. Adam's arm was around Allison and her head was curled up on his chest.

"You wanna read now?" he asked her.

"Can you read to me?" she asked.

"Sure," he said. Allison got off of him and he grabbed one of the books off of the nightstand. Adam grabbed Allison in his arms and then opened the book to her bookmark. Allison cuddled back up against him and inhaled in scent.

Adam started to read the book to her. "There is something about being young and in love," he read. "Your body trembles all over, you long for that special person. I was sixteen when it first happened."

Allison groaned. She was seventeen now, but two weeks ago she realized that she fell for him. She was sixteen and she fell for the one and only Adam Lambert. She was in love with him and she was only sixteen. Now she is seventeen and still in love with him.

Tears started to pour from her eyes. She hated being like this. Anything made her cry. She would cry for no reason at all.

"You okay?" asked Adam. She nodded her head as Adam put his other hand that wasn't holding the book in her hair. He ran his hand through her hair. "What's wrong? Talk to me," he said, putting the book down.

"I can't Adam."

"Yes you can," he replied. "You can tell me anything. I want you to know that,"

"Not everything. Look, I just wanna sleep right now," she told him.

"Okay," he responded. "Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked. She nodded her head and dug it into his chest, putting her arms around him.

A while later Allison awoke, Adam right there by her side. Or well, beneath her. She way laying on top of him.

"Adam?" she asked him.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. It's what I do for the person I,"

"For the person you what?' she asked.

"For the person I love," he finished.

"You love me?" she asked him.

"How could I not love you? You are amazing, beautiful, talented, sweet, caring, adorable, smart,"

"I'm not that smart… are you sure that you love me?" she asked. She had to be sure that he loves her.

"Yes. I am in love with you no matter how wrong it is,"

"I love you two Adam. I really do," Allison confessed.

"Are you gonna be okay? I hate seeing you like this,"

"I'm fine, but it's gonna take a couple days before I am back to my normal self," she replied.

"Good. Because I miss the real you,"

THE END!!! TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT. THE ENDING KINDA SUX BUT I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO END IT!!!


End file.
